dinosaurrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Watering Hole (episode)
The Watering Hole (episode) is the second episode of Dinosaur Revolution. It tells the story of an Allosaurus during the Jurassic era 150 MYA along with neighboring species. Dinosaur-revolution-torvosaurus-2-1-.jpg ImagesCAXN919Q.jpg ImagesCAMZ2NBP.jpg ImagesCARGR11C.jpg Dinosaur-revolution-08-1-.jpg ImagesCAN2E3OL.jpg Plot The story opens up at 3 A.M. 150 MYA during the late Jurassic in west Portugal. A mother Allosaurus and her four nestlings are sleeping, when an Ornitholestes begins to create loud calls. The mother Allosaurus tries to silence the carnivore with a roar, but the Ornitholestes ''makes loud calls again and the mother gets up and decapitates it, and as soon as she tries to head back to sleep, another ''Ornitholestes begins to make more calls. The next morning, a herd of Dinheirosaurus stop to drink at a watering hole. During the same time, a six-month old young Allosaurus named Broken Jaw would rather play than to eat breakfast with his siblings (the dead Ornitholestes). As his mother feeds the other chicks, Broken Jaw throws the skull too far and makes it bounce. He follows it down a hill, until it hits the foot of a Dinheirosaurus. Broken Jaw approaches his toy and sees the Dinheirosaurus. A young male Dinheirosaurus, nicknamed Woodstock approaches him and unaware, Broken Jaw kept in the way of Woodstock. Woodstock then turned around, preparing to attack Broken Jaw with his tail, and as Broken Jaw jumps at Woodstock, he slaps him across the face with his whiplike tail, breaking his lower jaw. Broken Jaw then falls to the ground and Woodstock leaves. As Woodstock returns to his herd, Broken Jaw's mother discovers him, in pain and bleeding. She judges Broken Jaw's appearence, seeing no good purpose in raising an injured youngster, and abandons him, leaving him for dead. Despite Broken Jaw‘s repeated calls, she does not return. Eleven years pass by, revealing that not only did Broken Jaw survive to become a young adult, but that his broken jaw healed, although it is permentantly malformed. He has also managed to stay alive by living at the watering hole. A Rhamphorhynchus lands to pick the leftover bits of meat on his teeth. Soon later, the ground begins to shake, showing that the adult Woodstock has returned with his own herd (and a limping youngster). As he and his herd feasts, Broken Jaw targets a juvenile, possibly hers, which has a deformed front foot. However, Woodstock spots him, and jumps into action. He beings to whip his tail, but Broken Jaw comes prepared this time. He latches onto the whiplike tail, and tears it off, before running off with it. However, as Woodstock tends to his severed tail and Broken Jaw begins to snack, distant roars can be heard in the distance, briefly catching Broken Jaw’s attention. Nearby, a herd of Miragaia ''are shown, all dead or dying, followed by a brief glimpse of their killer. Sometime later, Broken Jaw wakes up for his morning drink at the watering hole, with Woodstock and the other herbivores watching carefully. Meanwhile, an ''Ornitholestes enters the territory to hunt. The small theropod chases after a lizard, and after the lizard escapes, it decides to catch a Rhamphorhynchus up a tree. It climbs the tree and begins the chase, but gets its head stuck in the tree, and falls down onto Broken Jaw's back. Broken Jaw gets annoyed, and chases the Ornitholestes until it hides and he loses track of it. As he returns to his territory, he spots Woodstock frustrated about losing his tail, as his child was wandering alone. He gets ready to attack, until everyone's attention is thwarted to a newly arrived Torvosaurus, the predator that killed the Miragaia earlier. The next day, Broken Jaw, Woodstock, and his herd watch a family of Miragaias, and suddenly witness one baby being slaughtered by the Torvosaurus. Later that day, Broken Jaw goes down to the watering hole for a drink. When he looks up, the Torvosaurus is seen lying under his tree. Seeing the Torvosaurus as a threat, he begins an attempt to intimidate the Torvosaurus with threat calls and a tail whack. Broken Jaw then nudges the Torvosaurus to get its attention. However, it only aggravates the megalosaur, and soon Broken Jaw is the intimidated one. The Torvosaurus goes on the attack, knocking Broken Jaw down and biting him on the pelvis. As it tries to disembowel Broken Jaw, the Rhamphorhynchus and Ornitholestes distract the Torvosaurus ''and Broken Jaw escapes, leaving a trail of blood. He heads for a dried river bed to lick his wounds. The ''Rhamphorhynchus begins to clean the Torvosaurus's teeth. As Broken Jaw still checks his injuries, the Torvosaurus wakes up from a nap and prepares to hunt the injured Dinheirosaurus juvenile. Woodstock spots it, and quickly puts himself between the Torvosaurus and the juvenile. In an attempt to avoid a potentially fatal blow from the massive sauropod, the Torvosaurus backs up, inadvertantly almost stepping on a baby Miragaia, ''angering the adults. Trapped between Woodstock and the ''Miragaias, the Torvosaurus gets annoyed and tackles Woodstock, and runs to the young Dinheirosaurus, ''and the ''Miragaias ''flee. It catches up to the sauropod and knocks it down. The youngster puts up a fight and kicks the ''Torvosaurus in the face. But the Torvosaurus bites the juvenile's leg and swings it around like a rag doll. However, Broken Jaw attempts to ambush the destracted predator, latching onto its neck. By the time the megalosaur shakes Broken Jaw off and tries to disembowel him, Woodstock, having recovered, charges at the Torvosaurus. Using all of his strength, he rears onto his hind legs and crushes down upon the Torvosaurus, crushing its chest and internal organs. As the Torvosaurus is dying slowly, Broken Jaw and Woodstock look at each other for a moment, before Woodstock leads the juvenile Dinheirosaurus back to the herd and Broken Jaw begins to feast on the dead Torvosaurus. As the dry season settles over Portugal, the watering hole eventually shrinks into a puddle of mud. As Broken Jaw takes a sip and Woodstock lies down, the ground begins to shake violently. A herd of five Lusotitans arrive at the watering hole, each one is over 30 tons and 60 feet tall. Like the Dinheirosaurus, they are seasonally migrating in search of food and water. The Dinheirosaurus, Miragaia, and even the Rhamphorhynchus and Ornitholestes follow the ''Lusotitan''s. Broken Jaw is the only one left at the watering hole. He waits patiently, until a storm brews and wakes him up. ImagesCAO8BDY5.jpg Rotd allo2-1-.jpg Dinosaur Revolution vs. Deadly Tail Whip 1-1-.jpg ZDVMR-1-.jpg JWeER-1-.jpg ImagesCAQ0U7Q6.jpg ImagesCAQ9E0BB.jpg Al2-1-.jpg Dr1.jpg Dinosaur Revolution vs. Deadly Tail Whip 3.jpg Dinheirosaurus dinosaur-revolution.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Characters with broken body parts